I won't give up
by Samui619
Summary: The Tag Team Champions finally admit their feelings for each other, only whenever have time together, something always seems to get in the way. (slash) Updated version of the original story. Not all chapters are M rated but I'm keeping it that way in case. Other pairings appear as well.
1. Innocent Confession

"Um...Mizzy...There's something I need to ask you..."

The Miz and John Morrison had been tagging together for around four months since randomly being placed together to win the WWE Tag Team Championships and the two had since become very close, trusting friends.

They were in the ECW locker room after a match, the rest of the show still running. Morrison knew that good friends looked out for each other, but Miz had been acting strange lately, often over reacting when he thought Morrison was hurt during matches.

Last week on the last ECW show, Morrison had been hit by Finlay's shillelagh and had received a nasty bruise across his forehead from it. Miz had sat with him in the first aid room and got angry whenever the medics hurt Morrison while examining his injury, then demanded he hold the icepack to his team mate's head instead of the medic assigned to do so.

The Miz put away the rest of his gear into his locker after changing into his street clothes and turned to face his long-haired team mate who was sitting on a bench, still in his wrestling gear.

"What's up John?" The Miz asked pulling one of his usual facial expressions, head tilted to the side, eyebrows raised. Morrison looked at his friend, suppressing a smile at The Miz's stupid facial expression.

"Uh...about last week..." John said, his hand drifting to the spot on his forehead where there was still a faint bruise from the attack by the fighting Irishman.

"What's wrong? Does it still hurt? You're not dizzy or anything are you?" Miz said in one breath, immediately beginning to worry. Morrison sighed.

"No Miz. I'm fine. I was actually going to ask...why you keep having mini panic attacks each time you so much as think I'm hurt..." He said, dropping his hand from his head.

"Because John..." The Miz said, striding across the room in his usual smug walk and sitting on the bench beside Morrison. "You are my tag partner; I have to look out for you..." The Miz paused, causing an awkward silence. Seeing Morrison's eyebrow raised he added "More importantly... You're my... best friend, isn't that enough reason?"

Morrison rolled his eyes and looked around the room during another awkward silence.

After a minute or so, he looked back at his tag partner to find he had been watching Morrison the whole time, an odd look on his face as if he were fighting against himself over something.

Morrison swallowed nervously, then decided to ask the question he'd been meaning to the whole time. "Um...Mizzy..." He said. 'Mizzy' was the nickname he'd started calling his friend not long after they'd become close friends once they'd won the tag titles, but only when others weren't around. "Do you...like me...?" He finished, quickly looking down at his feet nervously.

_'Why'd I have to ask such a stupid question?'_ He thought.

"Of course I do John! I just said you were my best friend!" The Miz replied, shocked.

"No Miz- Do you like me?"

"Why do you want to know...?" The Miz answered in his usual manner, asking a question instead of answering the one asked of him.

"Because... I just want to know!" Morrison snapped in frustration then, knowing Miz wasn't exactly know for his honesty, added "-And I want an honest answer!"

"Well...um..." The Miz began, trying to think of a way around the question. "Do you like me?"

"Mizzy! I asked YOU!"

"Yep. And I asked you!"

"God Miz! Why do you always do that? You never answer questions!" Morrison said angrily, still looking at his faux-fur covered wrestling boots he was still wearing, feeling heat beginning to rise in his cheeks.

_'Great! Now I'm gonna look like an idiot!'_ He thought, annoyed with himself as well as Miz now.

"Why do you need to know anyway?" The Miz asked him carefully, realising Morrison was getting upset; having never looked away from his older friend who was starring at his shoes. Morrison's long, wavy brown hair hiding most of his face, but Miz noticed he was going red as if he were embarrassed...

_'Or,'_ Miz hated to think it _'I've upset my best friend-something I have a go at everyone for- and he's going to cry... I'm such an asshole sometimes...'_ He silently admitted to himself.

Morrison ignored him, turning slightly so Miz couldn't see his face at all.  
Miz silently berated himself for upsetting his friend.

"...Jomo?" He called to his friend, combining letters from the start of each of John Morrison's names to give him a nickname.

"I have the right to know whether or not somebody likes me!" Morrison snapped at him, finally answering the question, but still not looking at The Miz.

The Miz smiled and replied with "Melina likes you..." using a teasing tone to try and stop his friend from being upset with him.

"Melina also cheated on me with BATISTA! In case you forgot!" Morrison shouted, turning to face Miz as he did so, but turned away again straight after.

Miz swore at himself silently- he had forgotten. _'Damn it! Now I look like an asshole...'  
_

Miz watched his friend, who was sitting on the bench sideways, his feet up and chin on his knees and arms folded around them, hiding his face. Miz swung a leg over the other side of the bench so he had one leg either side of it and was facing Morrison.

They sat in silence, where to Miz the minutes felt like hours.

"Does Mizzy like me...?" Morrison finally asked, his voice muffled because of his hidden face.

"You really want to know that badly...?"

"Yes I do."

"But...Why...?" Miz questioned.

"Just answer the question." Morrison sighed.

"...What-what if you don't like me because of my answer...?" Miz asked hesitantly.

"Ugh! I won't!" Morrison groaned.

"But you're already getting annoyed..."

"That's because you WON'T answer!"

The Miz hesitated then slowly moved closer up the seat until he was inches away from his upset friend. Even slower he raised a shaking hand and put it on Morrison's shoulder to comfort him.

"D-does...this answer your question...? He asked nervously.

"No. I asked if you liked me! Anyone can comfort someone who's upset!" Morrison snapped, his voice shaking as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment.

Miz sighed. "Do you really care if I like you or not...?''

"Yes and I want a PROPER answer this time!"

The Miz realised he was trapped. If he answered with another question again, he doubted Morrison would ever bother talking to him again afterwards, considering Miz had managed to bring his 29 year old best friend to the point where he was on the verge of tears.

He sighed, defeated. "But...but if I tell ...you... I-I can't be 'Your Chick Magnet, THE Miz'..."

Miz slowly removed his hand from Morrison's shoulder and sat behind his friend nervously while he waited for him to figure out what Miz he just told him.

The silence that followed, The Miz realised, was painful.

"...So..." Morrison mumbled more to himself than his anxious friend. "So...you...do like me...?"

The Miz flinched at the words, worried of the coming reaction.

"...How long...have you then...?"

The Miz noticed the hesitation of Morrison's words and wondered whether it was from realisation...or The Miz worried...disgust.

"Um...be-before we started tagging together...when I first joined ECW..." The Miz mumbled worried by the fact Morrison still hadn't turned around to face him.

"And you didn't say...?"

"I thought if I told you...you wouldn't want to tag with me...or...be my friend..."

"Oh...um..." Morrison hesitated. "Well...I wouldn't _not_ like you...I...I'm not one of those people..."

The Miz thought over Morrison's words carefully, then he realised something...

"Wait...what sort of like do you mean...?"

"Who...? Me..?" Morrison asked pointlessly.

"Yes you Jomo..." Miz sighed. "So...that means...you're ok with me liking you...?"

"Um..." Morrison slowly lifted his head from his knees and nervously brushed his hair from off his face.

"You...like me too...?" The Miz asked cautiously, guessing by the reaction of his friend, hope rising inside him, but he himself was nervous of rejection.

Morrison didn't answer, which in itself was a more revealing response than anything.

A smile slowly started to spread across Miz's face. "H-how...long...?" He choked out in shock.

Miz had never once thought Morrison would like him back, the main reason he had never admitted his own feelings until now.

"Not as long as you...since around the time you started defending me during matches and making sure I was ok afterwards...a little before that..."

"So...so about half the time we've held the tag titles...almost two months...?" The Miz guessed.

Morrison nodded, still facing the other way.

After a brief silence, Miz started to laugh. "So I could have already told you this? I'm such an idiot! How could I not notice? You used to be as talkative off-camera as you were on...How did I not figure it out when you became shy? I mean seriously..."

Morrison waited for his obnoxious tag partner to stop laughing at his own stupidity then sighed, finally turning to face The Miz. "We still have a problem though..."

Miz was suddenly serious, looking at Morrison and was shocked to see him turning around to face him. "What is it John...?" He asked, looking into his friends brown eyes which, Miz realised, wasn't a smart thing to do.

He took in a sharp breath and struggled to stop himself from just reaching out and embracing the man he loved. He wasn't sure how much John liked him and didn't want to scare him, so instead Miz bit down on his lip as he decided he'd have to wait a little longer, until he was sure John cared about him the same way he cared for John.

"Well...for starters...the cameras...and the other Superstars..." Morrison began to explain. He looked at Miz's face and realised he was staring at him, again. Morrison smiled shyly and blushed before continuing.

_'Damn it! Why does he have to do that?'_ The Miz thought as he watched his friend turn red under his gaze_. 'As if it isn't hard enough already...But he looks so cute...'_

"As I was saying...the other Superstars...might not approve of that kind of relationship...and-and you...have a girlfriend..." Morrison finished. Miz could've sworn Morrison sounded disappointed as he said the last part, but Miz figured that was just what he wanted to hear and was only imagining it.

"You mean Kelly...?"

"Kelly...Kelly..." Morrison added on, a cheeky smile flashing across his face for a second, before disappearing again. "Yeah."

"She doesn't have to know..." Miz suggested, worried that Morrison was saying they couldn't be together.

"Or..." Morrison countered. "You could not be with one of us..."

Miz couldn't believe what he was hearing! Was Morrison rejecting him; after they'd both just admitted they had feelings for each other?

"Jomo...?" Miz began, feeling like an idiot as he realised he had tears in his eyes.

Morrison flinched as he realised how Miz had interpreted what he had just said and was now the one about to cry.

"M-Mizzy...I didn't...I didn't mean it like that...I mean you don't even like her anymore...you always try and avoid her..." Morrison quickly explained, raising his hands to calm The Miz.

"So...you...want to be with me...?" The Miz asked, trying to fight away the tears.

Morrison sighed, relieved that Miz had understood and was about to answer when the locker room door burst open, causing them to both jump in fright as they quickly moved to sit on the bench properly.

"Hey! What's up champs? You missed the rest of the show! I totally owned my opponent!" Said the ECW champion Matt Hardy as he walked over to his locker.

Miz and Morrison glanced anxiously at each other before getting up to finish packing their things away; or, in Morrison's case, change out of their Wrestling gear.

~~~

Over the next week, the Superstars continued their travelling, meaning Miz and Morrison had no time to be around each other off camera, without somebody else being around. Finally they got a day off and Miz was excited that he'd finally have a chance to find out if Morrison liked him the same way he felt about the long haired Superstar.  
He was disappointed when Morrison told him his friend John Cena had invited some of the other Superstars to his house for a party.

"Come on Miz. I barely get to see Cena and Randy anymore...they're on Raw." Morrison said to his tag partner over the phone.

"But I don't want to go..." Miz whined back. "I don't even like Cena."

"Fine. I'll go on my own then..."

"No! You can't!" The Miz accidentally blurted out.

"Why not? You don't want to go..."

"I want to spend time with you..." The Miz muttered into the phone, embarrassed.

"So come..."

"But- ...fine." Miz sighed, giving in just so he'd get to spend time with Morrison, even if it wasn't how Miz wanted it.

A few hours later, they arrived at the party. As soon as they got out of the car, Miz regretted it.

"Hey! John, good to see ya!" Someone said in an annoying voice.

Miz looked up to realise it was Cena, giving Morrison a hug like most good friends do. Even though it was friendly it still made Miz jealous, wishing he could do the same. He got to hug Morrison on camera, but that was as friends and Miz wanted more than that.

"Hey John. Long time no see." Morrison replied, returning the hug and purposely drawing attention to the fact that they had the same name. They thought it was funny, as it annoyed people who called out to 'John' when they stood together.

"Yeah damn tours!" Cena replied, releasing the other John. "Oh hey Miz." He added cheerfully, noticing the self proclaimed 'Chick' Magnet for the first time. "You came together...?"

"Well we do both live in LA...it saves fuel..." Morrison casually explained. It was true after all...

"Ah yes. John Morrison, the eco-friendly..." Cena said in his mocking tone, waving a hand in the air.

"You two...are idiots." Came a voice from near Cena's front door. The three of them turned around to see Randy Orton standing there, a stupid smile on his face.

"Randy! I didn't see you arrive...how's it going?" Cena asked him. His cheerful voice was beginning to sicken The Miz.

"I'm fine. You see me at work Cena, we're on the same show...Hey Morrison." Randy replied, careful not to use the name his two best friends share, he was the main person constantly annoyed by the way they found it funny.

"Hey Randy."

"Come on guys! Come inside. Hunter and Naitch are here..." Cena said, walking towards his house and beckoning them inside.

The party went on, afternoon turning into night as the Superstars caught up with one another. Miz followed Morrison, only speaking when he had to, frustrated that he couldn't be alone with Morrison. He was tempted to just do what he wanted and blame it on the large amounts of alcohol Cena and 'Naitch' Ric Flair were passing around. Ric Flair was the person responsible for people like Triple H and Cena being the borderline alcoholics they were at parties.

Miz decided not to do what he wanted to though, as he didn't want Morrison to be embarrassed in front of his friends, who most likely frowned upon different relationships, Miz figured.  
As the night wore on, Miz watched the other Superstars interact with each other. He noticed Brian Kendrick showed up, but his friend Paul London didn't. Kendrick for whatever reason had passed up all the drink offers, though he was a known drinker and drug user. He was playing a video game, which eventually attracted the attention of one of the new members of the WWE Roster Cody Rhodes forming an instant friendship between the two gamers.

Cena was playing a drinking game against Triple h, both being egged on by Flair and other Superstars like Randy Orton.

Miz was sick of watching them all have fun and turned to look at Morrison, who was finishing off a drink.

"John...?" He tried as Morrison put down the empty bottle.

"Yeah Miz?"

"Can we go...to a quieter part of the house...?"

"Uhh...yeah..." Morrison said slowly, speech slightly slurred by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Miz was usually the bigger drinker of the two, but he'd purposely avoided drinking too much, so he could finally do what he'd been wanting to, without it being accused of being caused by the drinks.

They went into the second living room of Cena's house which was, to Miz's relief, empty.

As they were walking into the room, Miz stopped suddenly and grabbed Morrison's wrist, making him stop to.

"John...Jomo...I..." The Miz began, but trailed off, nervous.

"What...?" Morrison asked him. Suddenly fully alert, despite the alcohol.

Miz was thankful the room was only just light enough for them to see each other, but not able to tell if the other was blushing or not. He was confident in himself only seconds ago, until he'd decided to make contact by grabbing Morrison's wrist.

"Are you ok?" Morrison tried again.

Miz hesitated, eventually deciding that it was now or never and gave Morrison a shy kiss on his cheek, to worried he'd freak out if Miz did it anywhere else. Miz then turned his face away from Morrison, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled. Risking a glance towards Morrison, only to have his face caught by Morrison's hand, forcing Miz to look into Morrison's eyes.

Miz was shocked when Morrison placed a kiss of his own on Miz's lips in return.

"Don't be." He told The Miz, blushing as he did so.

"But Jomo…I-" Miz began, only to be interrupted by another kiss which he returned, the Superstars embracing as they continued to kiss.

Randy Orton watched as Cena crumpled to the floor, finally passed out from all the alcohol he'd had, making Triple H the winner of the two's drinking contest.

"Way to go Hunter!" Ric Flair congratulated The Game, patting him on the back.

"You've made me proud. Woo!"

"Nice going Paul." Orton added.

"Woo!" Triple H echoed, seemingly oblivious to everything else said to him.

"Woo!" Came The Nature Boy's response.

"Woo!"

"Woo!"

Triple H 'Wooed' again and the two continued to trade Woo's until Triple H was finally overcome by the alcohol and crumpled to the floor next to Cena, asleep.  
Orton shook his head and looked around Cena's large living room. Kendrick and Cody were still playing games together, Orton sighed now aware that he'd have to put up with Cody's nerdiness later on in his career, as Mr McMahon had informed him they would eventually join forces.

He saw some other Superstars like the Hardy Brothers. Matt was on Cena's computer, which was typical of him and Jeff was dancing to the endless play list of songs on whatever CD Cena had playing. Orton kept looking around; trying to find his other best friend, hoping Morrison would be more sociable than the passed out John on the floor. He then realised the long haired John was not in the room.

Orton got up off the couch and walked through the house in search of him. He checked the kitchen, assuming his friend had gotten hungry and was disappointed when he found the only person in the kitchen was none other than Mr Monday Night, Rob Van Dam.

"Hey," Orton said to the Extreme Superstar, who had his back to Orton as he raided Cena's fridge.

Rob jumped in fright, almost smacking his head on the fridge as he turned around to see who was talking to him.

"Since when do you turn up to these things? No one's seen you since you left WWE the other year…" Orton asked.

"Randy! I-I haven't seen you since I left…You p-punted me in the head…"

"And you haven't been seen since…" Orton reminded him.

"…My wife…" RVD mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Sonya…how is she Rob? Is she any better?" Orton asked. RVD had left the WWE because his wife had been diagnosed with cancer.

RVD stood there staring at Randy, with a blank look on his face and blinked before muttering "Better…" and something about being hungry.

Orton sighed, realising RVD wasn't in any state to get anything intelligent from and walked out of the room. He heard RVD mutter something along the lines of "Cena invited me…" his voice muffled, having stuck his head in the fridge again.

Orton continued down the hallway, reaching Cena's second living room and walked into it. He turned on the light, only to find his friend Morrison standing in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around his Tag Team partner as the two kissed.

"John?" Orton said, shocked.

The Tag partners, like RVD, jumped in fright at Randy's sudden appearance, the two quickly taking a step away from the other.

"Randy…" Morrison blurted out, then mumbled "shit…"

Miz had covered his face in his hands, worried he'd just gotten Morrison in trouble with his friend, hating himself for not waiting until they truly were alone before he'd tried kissing him.

"What….I…uh…" Orton stuttered, confused. "…You're together…?"

"Uhh…" Morrison said, not sure how to explain.

"When…did that happen…?" Orton asked.

"Just…now…" Morrison replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh…"

Orton walked over to one of the couches and sat down, motioning for the other two to join him, figuring it would be more comfortable then standing up. Morrison sat down on the couch facing Orton's, crossing one leg over the other, Miz slowly following as if pulled by a magnet and sat next to Morrison on the opposite end of the couch.

"I didn't think you were…" Randy said awkwardly to his friend.

"If I were gay…" Morrison said defensively. "I wouldn't have dated Melina…"

Orton decided not to push the matter, fearing he'd annoyed his friend. "Okay, okay…"

He said, raising his arms to calm Morrison down. Yelling would likely bring the others to the room; they might not be as accepting as Orton was. "I did tell you that Miz kept looking at you strangely whenever he saw you John…"

"Yes I know Randy…but at the time I just though you were being annoying."

"I know, you told me…"

"You're…not going to tell anyone…are you?" Morrison asked.

"What? No, I'm your friend John. I don't do things like that. It's your life…and Miz's…therefore it's your right to tell people…if you choose to…" Orton reassured him.

"Thanks. At least one of my best friends isn't afraid of being different…"

"Oh yes…Cena…" Randy recalled. "He's not too fond of these things, is he…?"

"What a jerk!" Miz said, suddenly snapping out of his daze. "Now I definitely hate him!"

Orton laughed and got up from his seat. "Yet you came anyway…"

Miz went to say something in retaliation, but Orton stopped him saying "Hey, I'm just glad it's with someone who'll look after him. Morrison's like a brother to me…if you hurt him in anyway…"

"Geez Randy. It's nice to know you're a caring friend, but you don't need to look after me. I'm not a high school kid…"

"Complain all you want John but I'm still gonna watch out for you. Despite how I act on Raw, I do actually care about friends and family…"

"And I appreciate it…but the way you said it before sounded like one of those protective dad…" Morrison said, trailing off as he realised something.

"Your dad…" Orton guessed.

"He'll be mad…" Morrison added.

"I remember him telling us and Cena once he only supports a traditional relationship…like Cena…"

"Great. I'm going to have so much fun telling him…" Morrison leaned forward in his chair, covering his face with his hands and groaned. Miz saw and finally moved from his spot at the other end of the couch and crawled over to sit next to him, draping a comforting arm around Morrison's shoulders as he did so.

"Relax john. You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out…besides, you don't have to tell him. Then again, you're the kind of person who doesn't like lying to people…" Orton commented.

"Thanks for reminding me…" Morrison groaned as Orton walked out of the room to rejoin the rest of the party.

"Fuck…" Morrison swore into his hands, shocking Miz as the dark haired man rarely swore.

"Don't worry Jomo… We'll sort it out…" The Miz said, wrapping his other arm around Morrison and gently moving back to where he'd originally sat on the couch, pulling Morrison along with him.

Now that Miz had stopped moving and was back at the end of the long couch, Morrison lifted his feet from the floor and curled them up on the couch, leaning into his tag partner's embrace. He leaned his head on The Miz's shoulder, so Miz moved his arms from Morrison's shoulders to around his waist so Morrison could rest his head properly.

"We'll sort it out…" Miz repeated softly.

"Later…" Morrison mumbled sleepily, the effects of the alcohol finally hitting him.

Miz smiled, noticing Morrison was comfortable enough with the current situation to actually fall asleep without moving away. Morrison wasn't the kind of person to fall asleep anywhere, he wouldn't even sleep on plane and car trips between shows if he wasn't comfortable with the people around him. This was the first time Miz had seen him fall asleep.

"Ok…" Miz replied as Morrison fell into a deep sleep. Miz smiled again and carefully moved him so that his head was resting in Miz's lap, as it was bound to be more comfortable than Miz's shoulder.

When he was sure he hadn't disturbed his partner's sleep, Miz gently brushed his hand through Morrison's hair; marvelling at how soft and shiny it was.

It had driven him insane at work when they entered the ring together, striking their infamous poses in Morrison's slow motion entrance. Miz would turn his head slightly, to catch sight of his friend as they showed off. Miz raising his arms, hands stretched out before him; Morrison raising one arm slowly, only to suddenly switch arm and throw that one upwards instead, his perfect hair blowing from an unknown wind source as if an invisible fan floated in front of him wherever he walked and the precious stones on his fake fur coat sparkling. Miz wondered how he'd ever been able to restrain himself from embracing the self proclaimed 'Tuesday Night Delight' then and there each time.

Miz eventually stopped stroking the other man's hair and slowly leaned forwards enough to kiss Morrison's head, his lips brushing softly against Morrison's hair. Miz then moved so his mouth was level with his tag partner's ear and whispered "I love you." Before sitting back up and eventually falling asleep too.


	2. Taking Advantage

The next day Morrison slowly woke up, his head was spinning slightly and only vaguely remembered the previous night. He realised he was uncomfortable and slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of legs meaning he was lying in someone's lap. He suddenly sat up and regretted it straight away, his head spun again and he swayed and almost fell back down but was caught by a pair of arms.

"Jomo! It's ok, settle down!" The person who caught him cried out. The person wrapped their arms around Morrison, moving to sit behind him. "It's just me…"

Morrison weakly struggled against the arms, still dizzy and confused, then slowly stopped. He looked at the legs on either side of him, recognising the dark pants and remembered the previous night and where he was.

"…Mizzy?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes it's me Jomo, settle down…" Miz sighed.

Morrison was still tense, his eyes darting around the room, making sure nobody else was in the room.

"They're all still asleep Jomo…" Miz assured him.

Morrison relaxed a little, then felt Miz kiss the back of his head and he suddenly felt relaxed, finally giving in and leaning into Miz's embrace. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling Miz wrap one arm across his chest, the other around his head, resting a hand on Morrison's forehead.

"You sure?" Morrison mumbled.

"Would I lie to you?" Miz asked. "I love you…"

Miz realised Morrison was still dazed and decided to do what he does best-take advantage of a situation.

He slowly moved his hand from Morrison's head, hoping he didn't startle Morrison and snap him out of his half conscious state. Miz kept his hand on Morrison, slowly moving it down the side of his face and neck, pausing on his shoulder to see if Morrison noticed, he didn't.  
Miz grinned and moved his hand back up, then down to Morrison's shoulder again. As he moved his hand back down his tag partner's neck, he was surprised when Morrison titled his head to the side, allowing Miz to continue easier. Miz paused, then shrugged and continued.

He stroked his hand down Morrison's neck one last time before moving his hand across Morrison's back, between his shoulders, then down Morrison's spine, over his shirt. Miz paused and waited.

Morrison didn't react to it; he just sat there, still in a daze with Miz behind him.  
Miz grinned again, sliding his hand around Morrison's waist and hugged him. He kissed Morrison's neck where he'd had his hand moments ago.

Again there was no reaction.

Miz figured he must really be out of it or Morrison would have stopped him by now. So Miz decided to keep going still taking advantage, curious to see how far he would be able to go with Morrison barely aware of his surroundings. Miz kissed his neck again, looked at Morrison who still didn't stop him, then continued kissing his tag partner's neck.

Miz then made the mistake of inhaling Morrison's surprisingly sweet scent, despite the previous night's alcohol. He suddenly had a strong urge to continue, even if Morrison eventually snapped out of his daze and reacted to the situation.

Miz began kissing his neck more passionately, unconsciously moving his hand from around Morrison's waist and under his shirt, touching the lowest of his tag partner's eight abs. Morrison jumped slightly in shock and partly because Miz's hands were cold, but still did not react. Miz kept going, caressing Morrison's abs and chest with growing passion then suddenly realised what he was doing. Miz stopped what he was doing, once again in control of himself.

He slowly removed his hand from under Morrison's shirt, surprised his sudden lapse of self control hadn't snapped Morrison out of his daze. Miz then brushed both his hands through his own short, faux-hawked hair, taking deep breaths to make sure he was again in complete control over the emotions he'd had to suppress since first laying eyes on the 'Guru of Greatness'.

On his first day in the WWE he'd been placed on the ECW show and had seen the then ECW Champion John Morrison talking to the other Superstars there and Miz instantly had became hooked.

Miz took another deep breath when a voice brought him back from his memories of that fateful day.

"Why'd you stop?" He heard Morrison mumble.

Miz wasn't sure he'd really just heard what he thought he had, so he shook his head to clear it.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"Why'd you stop?" Morrison mumbled again.

Miz was shocked that he hadn't imagined those words, but then realised the tone of Morrison's voice.

He was still mumbling.

That could only mean one thing…he was still dazed and not entirely aware of what was going on. Miz realised Morrison probably wouldn't even remember this later.  
Miz suddenly felt bad and swore under his breath.

Usually he'd be the first to take advantage of a situation, rivalled only by the 'Ultimate Opportunist' Edge; but now he felt bad about what he desperately wanted to do at that very moment. He realised though he wanted as much of Morrison as was humanly possible, he didn't want it this way.

He wanted Morrison to want him back, when he knew what he was doing.

"It felt nice…" Morrison mumbled.

"Jomo…" Miz groaned. Morrison's comment was not helping him. "I…can't…."

"Why? You were fine before."

"Yes…but you're not. Maybe when you're more awake…"

"But-"

Miz put his hand over Morrison's mouth, stopping him from arguing, leaning forward to whisper in Morrison's ear.

"Later."

Morrison tried to argue but couldn't, his words trapped behind Miz's hand.

"I promise." Miz added. He meant it too, only he wasn't sure how much later it would be; he still didn't know how much Morrison loved him back.


	3. Distractions

A month later, Miz still hadn't had proper time alone with John Morrison because they were always busy touring and Miz was still with Kelly Kelly; as much as he hated it he still hadn't broken up with her yet, so he was still expected to spend time with her.

One day Miz had finally been able to avoid seeing her, after being out with her all night and he was lying on his bed in his hotel room when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned, assuming it was Kelly, again.

He ignored it but soon the person knocked again and Miz rolled over, covering his head with his pillow, but the knocking only got louder.

Frustrated, Miz sat up; he threw the pillow down onto the bed and eventually getting up to open the door.

"Alright, alright goddammit! Why can't you leave me-"The Miz complained but stopped when he opened the door and realised it wasn't Kelly.

"…Jomo?"

His visitor smiled and answered "I assume you thought I was someone else..?"

Miz blushed and nodded, stepping aside to let Morrison in, quickly shutting and locking the door, hoping no one had seen.

"So what brings you here?" Miz asked. "You usually don't come he-"

"You" Morrison said cutting him off.  
"...What?" Miz asked, not understanding.

"Do I need to make it clearer Miz? We've been together a month and every time we get near each other off camera, someone else always shows up!" Morrison replied, slightly frustrated.

"That's not my fault…It's-"

"Miz I know it's not your fault, but that doesn't mean its not annoying!"

"Did you just call me annoying?"

Morrison went quiet and thought over what he'd just said, realising Miz was right. He opened his mouth to apologise, but this time it was Miz who cut him off.

"It's ok, everyone says it…and besides, I know it's true…" Miz said, smirking.

Morrison smiled shyly, and then unnecessarily fixed his hair.

"So…seriously John…why are you here?" Miz asked, forgetting he'd already done so.

Morrison sighed, rolling his eyes and walked up to his tag partner and kissed him.  
Miz was shocked by this sudden action and put his hands on Morrison's shoulders, moving him back to arms length.

"Hey…wait! What are you doing?" He asked Morrison. "Since when do you do that?"

Morrison stared at him from behind a pair of expensive sunglasses, offended that he had been pushed away.

Miz stared back and realised he'd upset Morrison. He lifted a hand from Morrison's shoulder and gently placed it on his friend's face. He then noticed a tear slowly falling down Morrison's cheek.

"Hey…I'm sorry Jomo! You just surprised me is all…" Miz panicked. "It wasn't 'cause I didn't want you or anything…if it were up to me I'd have been with you long ago and…"

"Shut up…"

"What did you just say to-?" Miz asked, distractedly dropping his arms.

"Shut up!" Morrison repeated, stepping closer and kissing The Miz again.

The Miz was caught off guard again, but this time instead of pushing Morrison away, he willingly kissed him back, relieved to be able to do so.  
Morrison surprised him again, when he wrapped his arms around Miz's neck and continued to kiss him. Miz pulled his head slightly back so he could look at The Guru of Greatness.

He stared at Morrison's face, taking in the sight of his long, wavy, brown hair, his face and the sunglasses that hid his eyes.

"What..?" Morrison asked him.

"Why are you wearing those…?" Miz asked, lifting his hand to touch Morrison's sunglasses.

"I like them...why…?"

"They're hiding your eyes…" Miz said, slowly pulling them away from Morrison's face and taking them off him. He'd expected to be stopped as Morrison hated people touching his things, but he wasn't. "How am I supposed to see if you're happy?" Miz asked as a lame excuse.

"You see me smile…" Morrison replied, smiling.

"Smiles can be faked…" Miz countered, he hated to be corrected. "The emotions in your eyes never lie…" Miz looked at Morrison's shiny brown eyes and became lost in them.

"Besides…" He muttered. "They're pretty…"

"What?" Morrison asked, unsure if he'd heard it right.

Miz realised what he'd blurted out without thinking and was worried Morrison thought it was weird.

"Oh…nothing-never mind!" Miz stuttered.

Morrison laughed. He knew what Miz had said but enjoyed teasing him, knowing he'd start to panic. He remembered he still had his arms around Miz's neck and smiled. He gently stroked a finger down the back of Miz's neck, making him jump in surprise.  
Morrison laughed again; smiling deviously then began to kiss Miz again. As he expected, Miz went for the bait and kissed him back. While Miz was distracted, Morrison slowly reached down to Miz's hand that held his sunglasses and took them.

He suddenly broke away from the kiss and ran over to the bed before Miz even knew what had happened.

Morrison placed his sunglasses on the bedside table and turned to look at The Miz, who was standing there and staring, dumbfounded that he'd just fallen for Morrison's trick.

"Hey…" Miz said slowly.

Morrison looked at the expression on The Miz's face and burst out laughing.

"You're mean…" Miz complained.

"I am not! You're just easy to trick." Morrison said, his laughter finally stopping. "Come here instead of standing there with your mouth hanging open Mizzy…"

Miz obeyed and slowly walked over to where Morrison had run to. He stared at Morrison in a daze, unable to look away, not that he wanted to. He still couldn't believe Morrison was with him…or that he even wanted him back. He stopped in front of Morrison, who pulled him into a hug like the ones they usually gave each other after winning a match. Miz however, couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around Morrison's waist in a way that would usually be unacceptable for a friend to do. He began to kiss Morrison's neck and continued until he heard Morrison laughing.

He looked up, but refused to remove his arms from his tag partner's waist.

"What's so funny…?" He asked.

"You. That's not how you hug a friend…Probably a good thing you don't do that on the show…"

"Well you're not exactly a friend…now. And you have no idea how hard it's been to not do that when we hug after matches…"

"Oh…" Morrison muttered. He now understood the pained expression Miz often had on his face while they celebrated their victories.

Miz began to kiss his neck again, making his hold around Morrison's waist firmer, so he couldn't move away. Much to his surprise, just as when Morrison was out of it after Cena's party, Morrison tilted his head to the side to let Miz continue. Miz pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching and began kissing up Morrison's neck.  
Morrison closed his eyes, smiling and turned his head so Miz would end up kissing his lips. Once Miz reached them, Morrison began to kiss him, pulling Miz's face closer to his.

Before Miz could realise, he fell for Morrison's tricks again and found himself lying on his hotel bed, Morrison sitting on him.

"Huh? H-hey!" Miz stuttered, realising what just had happened. "Not fair…you did it again…" He whined, then added to himself in his head _'Not that I'm complaining….'_

Morrison smiled evilly, and then placed his hands on either side of Miz, leaning over him.

"Did what?" He asked Miz, and then kissed him, knowing he'd forget what he was complaining about.

"Uhh…"

"That's what I thought…" Morrison said, kissing him again.

Miz reached up and held Morrison's face to stop him moving away again and began kissing him. Morrison let him have his way for a bit then he pulled away, and continued to lean over him in his teasing way.

"Jomo…" Miz groaned, annoyed that he'd had to stop.

"Yeah?" Morrison asked, tilting his head slightly to the side and smiling playfully.

Miz groaned again. _'Damn it's so cute when he smiles like that…and it just makes me want him more...' _Miz thought.

Morrison laughed at him, clearly enjoying teasing him.

"Jomo… How much do you love me?" He suddenly blurted out.

Morrison's smile faded at the sudden but obviously serious question, but just as he went to reply, he was interrupted by Miz's phone ringing.

"Aw come on! Seriously?" Miz complained, knowing Morrison had actually been about to answer.

It kept ringing and Morrison glared at him, annoyed with the interruption, something that seemed to happen every time they were together.  
Miz smiled apologetically and pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

He swore.

"It's Kelly…"

"Oh my god… You said you were going to break up with her!"

"I will! You know I don't even like her anymore!"

"Well then why haven't you? And for god's sake answer the stupid phone! It's driving me insane!" Morrison snapped, no longer leaning over Miz, sitting on him instead, arms folded.

Miz mouthed an apology, pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering it. Before he could even say hello, Kelly's voice exploded from it.

"Oh my gosh Mike! What took you so long to answer? Did I wake you up? I'm sooo sorry…."

"Kelly…Kelly! Settle down! What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it' me! I'm your girlfriend, isn't that reason enough to call you?"

Miz rolled his eyes, causing Morrison to raise an eyebrow in return as Kelly was speaking loud enough for him to be able to hear her whining.

Miz sighed. "Kelly…You saw me a few hours ago… You made me stay out all night with you at clubs…" He said in a fake tired voice.

"Aww… I did wake you up didn't I? I'm so sorry Mike…But I just had to talk to you…" Kelly rambled on.

Morrison got bored watching Miz pretend to be interested in what Kelly had to say, so he decided he'd play a game of his own. He smiled evilly again, leaning over Miz like he had earlier, slowly moving his head closer to Miz's. He watched Miz's eyes slowly notice him and look towards him, as he had his head turned away from Morrison as he spoke to the blonde Diva.

Morrison paused and waited until Miz looked away again and was busy talking.  
"Yes Kelly… uh-huh….yeah I know you don't like Layla…"

Morrison slowly continued to lean closer, until he was inches away from Miz's face.

He smiled when Miz ignored him.

He kissed Miz's cheek and saw Miz turn to look at him and smile before turning away again. Morrison kissed his cheek again and smiled when Miz shifted nervously as he began to kiss a trail down Miz's neck.

"Uhh…yes Kelly…"

"Why'd you hesitate then huh Mike?"

"I'm just… a little distracted…" Miz said, nervously as Morrison continued kissing his neck.

"Are you still tired Mike…?" Kelly practically yelled.

"Uhh…." Miz said as he realised for the first time that Morrison's shirt was unbuttoned. "Oh my god…" He mumbled as Morrison took of his unbuttoned shirt, just because he'd seen Miz react to it, fully exposing his eight abs.

"What? Mike? What's wrong, are you ok Mike?"

"Yes Kelly, I'm fine…I just…spilt a drink…" Miz lied weakly. If it were anyone but Kelly, they would've picked up the obvious lie. Miz shot a warning look at Morrison to stop before Kelly realised he was lying.

Morrison shrugged and mouthed the word "What?" pretending he didn't know what Miz was telling him off for.

Miz shook his head and continued talking on the phone.

"Oh no! You didn't get it all over you did you Mike?" Kelly was asking him.

"Uh, no Kelly. I spilt it on the floor…I tripped as I was walking after I got it from the fridge…"

"Oh that's good…Make sure you clean it up ok Mike?"

"Uh sure Kelly, I will."

"Oh hey, did you see me beat Lay-Laa the other day Mike?"

"Sure Kelly I…." Miz trailed off as Morrison kissed him. "Hey!" He tired to mumble in protest at Morrison's kiss; it came out as more of an "Mmm".

"What? What did you say Mike?"

"I saw it Kelly…" Miz replied once Morrison stopped, an evil smile spreading across his face.

Miz glared at Morrison as he listened to Kelly recount the match she said she won. Miz really had seen the match; which she had in fact, lost.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to Morrison.

"She cut me off…so I'm showing you…" Morrison whispered back, smiling.

Miz stared at him, and then remembered the question he'd blurted out just before Kelly had called. Was Morrison really showing him how much he loved him, or was he just playing another game? Miz wondered.

"And then I totally beat her! But the Ref said SHE won!" Kelly finished her version of the story.

"Oh yeah…you beat her…" Miz replied sarcastically. Miz then realised too late that he'd never put a shirt on when he'd gotten up that morning. Morrison had only just paid attention to that fact and smiled his smile again.

"Oh no…" Miz mumbled, seeing the smile.

Morrison leaned over him again, kissing his cheek and neck.

"No!" Miz whispered at him. "Stop it!"

Morrison laughed softly and continued anyway.

"So did you have fun last night Mike?" Kelly asked him in what sounded like a horrible screech of a voice to Miz at the time.

"Uh yeah lots of fu-aah!" Miz said as Morrison gently dragged a finger down Miz's bare chest.

"What's wrong now Mike?" Kelly asked.

"I…-" Miz tried to explain but gasped as Morrison did it again. "I hurt my foot-"

"Aww…are you ok Mike? You're so unlucky today…why's that Mike?"

"Iiiii…" Miz tried to say as Morrison kissed him from his neck down to his collarbone. "…don't know…"

"Aww that's unlucky Mike…"

"Well duh…" He muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do you have to?" Miz asked Morrison, who was slowly kissing his way down to Miz's stomach.

Morrison just nodded, then continued.

Miz groaned, causing Kelly to think she had annoyed him.

"What? Did I say something wrong Mike?"

"Uh no…My foot…still hurts…"

"Aww you didn't hurt it too bad, did you Mike?"

"I don't think so…aah hey!" Miz said as Morrison reached his stomach area. "Stop it!" He whispered sharply at him.

Morrison shook his head and only continued, but started kissing him more passionately.

Miz moaned as Morrison reached his lower ab muscles.

"Goddammit Jomo…" He whispered sharply.

"What's wrong Mike?" Morrison asked mockingly at the same moment Kelly Kelly did.

Miz sighed and answered Kelly. "I…um saw something on TV I wanted to watch and accidentally flicked past it…" He knew only Kelly Kelly would fall for a lame excuse like that.

Morrison smirked at the horrible lie and continued, slowly getting lower.

"Kelly…I…" Miz began, but stopped as Morrison reached the area just above where Miz's belt was.

"Jomo…" He groaned.

"Mike…?" She questioned, hearing him talk to Morrison that time.

Miz realised and swore silently. "Oh- I'm watching the match I had with Morrison the other day…I saw him hurt himself after someone pushed him off the ropes…OH MY GOD!" He blurted out loud as Morrison started undoing his belt. "What ARE you DOING?"

"Did he stuff up the match Mike?" Kelly asked about Miz's sudden outburst.

"Uh…ye-ah…" Miz replied distractedly.

Morrison laughed at Miz's cover up, then finished undoing Miz's belt and slowly began pulling down the zip on Miz's pants.

"Oh god…please don't…" Miz pleaded with his tag partner. "It's hard enough already…"

"What, is he doing something crazy Mike?" Kelly asked, referring to the match Miz lied about watching.

"Uh…yeah he is…" Miz replied, for once honestly, not that Kelly knew what Miz really meant by it.

"Hey Kelly? I've REALLY gotta go…" He said hesitantly as Morrison opened his now un-zipped pants.

"Oh…ok… Are you going to have lunch Mike?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Oh, ok…I might too then. Bye Mike!" Kelly said, finally hanging up.

Miz sighed in relief and put down his phone, then looked at Morrison, who was smiling innocently.

"Yes?" He asked Miz; as if he was unaware he'd done anything wrong.

"You are so lucky that wasn't anyone other than Kelly…." Miz said to him. "Now it's ok to be distracting like that…" He added, hoping Morrison would continue.

"Why don't you dump her then, like I told you to a month ago, Mike?" He asked, purposely adding Miz's name on the end in the annoying way Kelly seemed to.

Miz rolled his eyes, staring as Morrison went to kiss him near his now undone jeans.  
Morrison paused just before his lips made contact and smiled. He then moved up and kissed Miz on his lips, before getting up of the bed and walking to Miz's hotel room's kitchen.

"Now how about that lunch you mentioned Mizzy? I'm starving!"

Miz groaned. He'd fallen for it again.


	4. The Dirt Sheet

"Great show guys! That's all until next week!"

Miz and Morrison had just finished filming an episode of their internet show 'The Dirt Sheet' and were leaving the set as the filming crew packed up. They were walking side by side, tag titles on their shoulders and they were arguing.

"Did you really have to make that comment John? Seriously, I know they told you to make up something random each time you introduce yourself, but you are so not helping!"

"Well I'm sorry if my comment was actually true and that you can't keep yourself from almost giving us away every single time we appear on camera Miz!" Morrison snapped quietly back; if they talked too loud people would hear and learn of their secret relationship.

"You know how long I've had to try to ignore my feelings…saying something like that when you know this doesn't exactly fall on the 'helpful' list!" Miz suddenly shouted as the pair stopped walking.

"Miz shut up! You're going to get us caught…" The slightly older Superstar muttered. "…so what list does it fall on then?" He asked curiously.

Miz mumbled something that sounded like "Cruel…"

Morrison looked around warily before putting his hand on Miz's shoulder that wasn't covered by his title belt and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"It's really that hard for you? You never told me that… I'm sorry Mizzy." He apologised.

Miz looked up from his feet and stared back at his tag partner, his blue eyes showing the pain he went through pretending not to care about John Morrison.

"I love you…" Miz said so quietly Morrison himself had a hard time hearing it, despite being right in front of Miz.

Instead of saying it back, Morrison put a finger to Miz's lips, signalling for silence on that topic and smiled at him in a way that showed he at least loved him back.

"Well well, look who it is… The tag team Champions…"

Miz and Morrison slowly turned their heads to the voice to find Irish Wrestler Finlay, one of the many Superstars who disliked the pair.

The two realised too late that Morrison still had his finger on Miz's lips and that they were standing awfully close together for 'friends'. Morrison quickly dropped his hand and took a step back from his partner.

"What's this all about hey? Are you two love birds having a private moment?" Finlay questioned. Many of the other Superstars had joked about the two since they started teaming together. If they knew it was true, Miz and Morrison would never hear the end of it and would more than likely have to quit their jobs, unable to deal with the pressure of all the jokes and comments.

"Why don't you go find a pub huh Finlay?" Morrison retorted in a fake Irish accent, referring to a worldwide Irish stereotype.

"Oh you think you're funny do ya? How about I mess up your 'pretty boy' face huh?" Finlay snapped back, brandishing his shillelagh he carried everywhere. He made a move to grab Morrison, but Miz instinctively jumped in to protect his partner.  
Miz stepped forward and slapped Finlay's reaching hand away from Morrison, but landed himself a kick in the gut for his effort.

"Miz!" His team mate cried out, crouching down to help him up.  
Morrison half put his arms around Miz, preparing to haul him to his feet only to have Finlay grab him by his long hair.

"You think you're funny huh? Do you?" Finlay shouted.

"Let me go- ahh!" Morrison cried out in pain as Finlay grabbed more of his hair and used it to lift him to his feet.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY TO INSULT PEOPLES CULTURE!" The Irishman yelled in his face.

Morrison struggled against Finlay's hold on his hair, but he quickly gave up as it was only hurting himself more.

"Not so funny now is it? You think you're great with your stupid catch-phrases and title belts…" Finlay taunted.

"Be Jealous…" Morrison retorted, using the Dirt Sheet catch-phrase of course.

"You little smart ass!" Finlay growled, raising his shillelagh to hit Morrison.

Just as the Irish stick was about to make contact with Morrison, something flew in the way before thumping to the ground.

"Aww your boyfriend came to rescue you, how sweet!" Finlay laughed as he flung Morrison to the ground and walked off, now bored with the scenario.

Morrison waited until Finlay's footsteps disappeared before slowly lifting his head off the ground, pushing his hair off his face so he could see what had happened. Not far away from where he had landed, he saw Miz curled up on the ground, facing away from him.

"Miz…? Mizzy…are you ok?" He asked, getting up onto his hands and knees.  
Morrison got up and retrieved Miz's hat which was on the ground near him and knelt down in front of his tag partner, clutching the sparkled fedora.

"Jomo…." Miz murmured as he slowly moved his arm that he was covering his face with and placed his hand on Morrison's knee.

"Mizzy! You're hurt!" Morrison realised Miz's mouth was bleeding and already bruising.

Miz smiled weakly, clearly in pain.

"You didn't have to do that…" Morrison said softly.

"Sure I did…it would've happened to you otherwise…"

"But-"

"If Finlay had've hit you…I never would've forgiven myself for letting it happen."

"Mizzy…I-"

"I can't bear seeing you hurt Jomo…even before I got teamed with you…ever since that day…I first saw you…" Miz mumbled through the blood seeping from the wound on his lip.

Morrison smiled at him lovingly before slowly reaching with one hand to take the bandana that was tied around Miz's head.

"Mizzy…" He sighed, carefully using the bandana to clear away some of the blood, looking into Miz's eyes as he did so, Miz looking back.  
When Morrison was satisfied he'd stopped the bleeding, he dropped the bandana and helped Miz sit up opposite him. Morrison then put his free hand on the side of his partner's face, before leaning forward to kiss Miz's head and putting his hat back on for him.

"I love you." Morrison finally told him.

He smiled as Miz's eyes lit up and a grin spread across his face, despite his mouth injury and the two embraced before getting up, though Miz wasn't very keen on the idea of letting go.

Morrison went to turn towards the way they had been heading when they'd first finished filming, but Miz grabbed his hand and spun him back around in a way that 'accidently' made Morrison crash into Miz where Miz ended up kissing him.

Morrison quickly looked around after Miz was done, hoping nobody saw it- or the fact that Miz was holding his hand; thankfully the area around them was empty. Noticing Miz was staring at him and he blushed and looked away, causing Miz to laugh at him. Miz then released him reluctantly and went to pick up their dropped tag titles, carrying them in one arm and shoving the blood stained bandana in his pocket.

He wrapped his free arm around Morrison's shoulders and began to walk him away from the area.

"And to think…Only minutes ago, we were arguing because you decided to ask me on the Dirt Sheet if I wanted to bounce a coin off your abs…" Miz laughed.

Morrison paused in his step, forcing Miz to do the same.

"Well? Do you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well- I- uh…." Miz stuttered, shocked at the sudden question.

Morrison smiled and kept walking, leaving Miz behind with his mouth gaping. Morrison stopped at the end of the hallway, turning around to call out to his team mate.

"Come on Miz…before you catch flies! I want to go get dinner and this time _I'm_ driving!"

Miz shook his head then spotted Morrison, jogging to catch up to him and replacing his arm across the shoulders of the 'Guru of Greatness' and the pair walked out, laughing.


	5. Shocking Revelations

Morrison leaned forward, his hands tightly gripping the top rope, watching anxiously. He was in a tag team match with Miz against their rivals "Cryme Tyme" and Miz had just been elbowed in his face by Shad, the slower, taller and less skilled of the stereotypical Gangster pair.

Morrison was fighting the urge to jump into the ring and protect his partner as Miz was drop kicked and fell to the mat of the wrestling ring, instead reacting as any tag partner would by watching from their team corner and waiting to be tagged in. He zoned out, realising he usually wasn't this anxious when Miz was hurt in the ring. Morrison usually only panicked when The Miz really was hurt, not from the usual hits anyone would take during a match, Miz was normally the one to jump in when Morrison took a hit, constantly fuelling Cryme Tyme's 'Bromance' jokes they said about The Miz and John Morrison.

"One! Two..."

Morrison suddenly remembered that he was in the middle of a match, in time to see Miz kick out of a pin by Shad, just as the referee was about to call 'Three'. He sighed in relief as Miz got up and began to fight back.

"I wonder what's wrong with Morrison? Usually he'd jump right in there and save The Miz…" Morrison heard one of the commentators say; he wasn't paying attention to which one of the two commentators said it.

"Yeah you're right," Came the voice of the other. "He must have something on his mind besides this match…"

"Well whatever it is he needs to get his head back in the game or the tag team Champions are going to lose this match-up…"

Morrison gave a quick look at the commentators, hoping they got the message to stop talking about him, one of them pulling a nervous face apparently afraid he'd come and attack them.

Turning his head back to the match, he saw the smaller of their rivals, JTG; get tagged in and instantly sending Miz crashing to the ground with a kick. Morrison let out an involuntary cry of panic as he finally jumped into the ring, quickly taking down the little Gangster and knocking the taller one off Cryme Tyme's tag corner, sending him crashing to the floor and steel steps below.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" A commentator exclaimed.

The referee stepped in Morrison's way and forced him to go back to his corner and wait for a tag and Morrison obeyed; he'd done his job, Miz had recovered and was now the one beating up JTG.

Morrison wondered why he was suddenly so afraid of Miz being hurt, but was forced to pay attention again as Miz was running up to him for a tag. He smiled at the sight of Miz, who returned the smile as he reached out his hand towards Morrison, slapping it onto Morrison's own outstretched hand to initiate the swap. Instead of instantly lifting his hand off Morrison's like a high five, Miz dragged it gently down his partner's, towards his fingers before moving to swap places with him.  
Morrison shuddered as a cold shiver went down his spine as Miz put a hand on his shoulder while Morrison was climbing into the ring; causing Morrison to turn back around to look at him. Miz smiled as if to say 'What?' pretending he'd done nothing, then his face suddenly switched to panic.

The Guru of Greatness spun around just in time to see JTG flying at him, causing him to duck instinctively. Morrison looked up as he heard thud sound from behind him. Standing back up, Morrison leaned on the ropes to look outside the ring in front of the commentator's desk and realised that when he'd ducked, The Miz had been standing behind him in their tag corner and had received the hit instead. He was sprawled on the ground below, looking slightly dazed.

"Miz…!" Morrison called down to him.

Miz's head was spinning after JTG had sent him flying off the side of the ring. He'd hit his head as he fell and thought he'd also been winded as he collided with the desk beside him. He rolled onto his back and lay there breathing heavily.  
He fought to control the dizziness as black patches filled his vision and thought he heard a voice calling out to him. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked towards the voice, seeing Morrison looking down at him from the ring.

He saw Morrison sigh in relief as he realised Miz was still conscious. Miz tried to warn him as he saw both members of Cryme Tyme sneaking up behind Morrison, but he was still winded and unable to speak.

Just as Morrison was flung over the top rope from behind, Miz felt a hand gently touch his face; turning his head to look the person in the eye. The referee had gotten out of the ring, realising Miz was hurt and decided to check on him. The ref was checking Miz's eyes to see if he was conscious and let him go when satisfied. This distraction caused Miz to miss seeing Morrison land back first on the steel stairs when he was thrown from the ring, but he did hear it.

"Are you ok?" The ref was asking Miz.

"I'm fine, get off me!" Miz snapped, forcing himself to sit up and brushing the ref's hand away. His head was still spinning, but he didn't care as he crawled to Morrison who was lying unmoving on the stairs.

"Morrison…" he panted as he struggled to breathe properly.

"Ow…" Came Morrison's reply.

"Jomo…" Miz said, reassuring himself Morrison was only lying still for the TV cameras, to make the hit look worse than it was.

Miz pulled Morrison gently off the stairs and over to the barrier the separated them from the crowd of fans; Morrison continuing to act out he was hurt as he was supposed to. Miz looked at him and saw his eyes slightly open and looking at Miz, who smiled in response, but had to change his smile to a look of concern for his 'hurt' partner as the cameras were aimed at them.

Miz sat at Morrison's feet and slumped against the barrier, his head still spinning; Morrison's stair incident was supposed to happen, but not what had happened to The Miz. He wondered why they hadn't been counted out yet, when he noticed Shad was distracting the referee from the match and JTG was getting out of the ring, heading for the Dirt sheet duo.

"Damn it" Miz mumbled.

Before the match, the storyline writers said Morrison was meant to be 'knocked unconscious' and be dragged back into the ring by JTG for a pin which Miz was meant to break, only Miz didn't know if he'd be able to after the fall he himself took.

Once JTG got to them instead of following the planned actions, he decided to attack Morrison instead, seeing Miz was genuinely hurt. He lifted his foot and stomped on Morrison's arm, causing the dark haired man to cry out in pain.  
Miz glared at him, warning him not to do it again, but the Gangster took no notice of it and did it again anyway. Miz forced himself to get up, despite his head's protest at the movement and crawled into the space between JTG and Morrison to protect his partner from the uncalled for attack.

The fans started cheering and applauding the act of friendship as Miz received a stomp across his shoulders, causing him to fall off his hands and knees and onto his stomach. Morrison opened his eyes properly, no longer paying attention to the story they were meant to be following, as JTG had already deviated from it. He saw Miz grab JTG's ankle and pull on it, causing the thug to fall backwards and Shad and the referee to pay attention to the scene on the titantron that was happening beside the ring and causing the crowd to go wild.

The referee called Morrison and JTG back to the ring, where they were meant to be, then started the ten count to disqualification. Morrison sprang up at five, rolled into the ring then out again, dropping to his knees beside The Miz.

"Hey… Miz? Are you ok?" He asked too soft for the cameras recordings to pick up.

"I'm fine Jomo…go…get back in the ring…" Miz mumbled just as quietly.

Morrison nodded and rolled back in the ring, this time at seven, as he had hesitated before leaving his spot next to his partner and Miz saw him briefly talk to the ref, presumably warning him that Miz was hurt; JTG had also made it back in the ring and the match continued. The Miz got back onto his hands and knees and carefully climbed back onto the side of the ring where he was supposed to be standing.

Morrison was angry, that was obvious to Miz by his sudden outburst of aggression towards Cryme Tyme as the match went on. They tagged each other every now and then, but Morrison knowing something was wrong, stayed away from his partner. A few minutes later, Morrison was able to pin Shad for the three count, giving him and Miz the win, just as the creative department had planned.

The bell rang and The Miz ducked under the middle rope, joining Morrison in the ring as the ref stepped forward and raised their hands. The crowd cheered after the exciting turn of events, but began fiercely booing at the same moment Miz felt something hard hit the back of his head, his vision went black and he dropped to his knees.

"Now come on! THAT was uncalled for!" A commentator yelled, coincidentally at the moment Morrison called out "Mizzy" by accident, leaving it unheard to everyone besides the referee and Miz, who heard it as a far off echo.

As the ref raised his and Miz's hands, Morrison saw out of the corner of his eye an angry JTG elbow Miz in the back of his head, causing him to drop to his knees. Shad restrained his friend and took him out of the ring and back up the entrance ramp to the backstage area.

The referee called for the medics as Morrison kneeled next to Miz, just in time to catch him as he passed out, falling into Morrison's arms, his arms wrapping securely around his partner so he didn't hit the floor.

The cameras had been shut off once the medics were called as it was the last match of the show, but some of the Dirt Sheet fans hung around to see what happened to The Miz, who the medics were crowding around, attempting to persuade Morrison to let him go without any success.

"Miz…? Miz…are you ok? Please wake up…" Morrison pleaded quietly, his mouth close to Miz's ear.

No response came from the self proclaimed 'Chick Magnet' however the medics did respond.

"Let him go. We need to get him out of the ring…" One said.

Morrison looked angrily at the medic who'd spoken, daring him to try and take his partner from him.

"Hey come on John, I know he's your friend but we've got to get him to the medic room backstage…" Another medic said. "Please let us take him, we need to make sure he's ok John…"

Morrison looked at the kinder of the two medics that had spoken and gave him a small smile before nodding and loosening his grip on Miz, so that they could take him.

After they had Miz on the stretcher, all the medics except for the one who'd persuaded Morrison to cooperate carried the stretcher to the medic room. The other medic walked with John, who was clearly upset and needed reassurance that his friend was ok.

When they reached the room, the medics went in with Miz but wouldn't allow Morrison in, the one that had first spoken slamming the door in his face. Morrison turned away from the door fighting back the tears in his eyes, not wanting to give away their secret when he realised why he'd been more worried than usual about The Miz.

He no longer had a crush on him. Morrison realised that he'd fallen in love with his tag partner The Miz.

He stood there in silence facing towards one end of the corridor, upset his partner was hurt and shocked at his sudden realisation. Unable to contain them any longer, the tears he had been trying to keep away fell freely down his face as he wondered how badly Miz had been hurt.

"John?" Morrison heard a distant voice call, though he assumed he had imagined it.

"…John?" He heard again, but closer this time.

He felt someone's heavy arm drop around his shoulders and looked at the part he could see, noticing a black tribal tattoo on it and realised who it was.

"…Randy?"

"Yeah it's me John," His friend replied, rolling his eyes, not that Morrison could see him doing so. He spun Morrison around, putting a hand on each of his shoulders before noticing his friend's face.

"John? What's wrong buddy? Are you ok?" Randy asked, genuinely concerned about his friend, seeing the tears fall down Morrison's face.

Morrison nodded sadly. "I am…"

"Then what's…" Orton begun then figured out what was wrong. "Oh no…is Miz ok? What's happened John? Is he hurt?" He added, noticing they were standing outside the medic's room.

Again Morrison nodded, then mumbled "JTG hit his head…"

"Whoa John, back up a bit…I didn't get to see the match…I was in my locker room after my own…"

"The match didn't go as planned…JTG screwed it up after he sent Miz flying… I think Miz hit the desk…" Morrison explained after taking a deep breath.

"Then what happened…?" Orton prompted him to continue.

"After continuing the match as we were told to…he attacked Miz after we won… Mizzy just….just dropped to his knees a-and fell…." Morrison finished, bursting into tears again afterwards.

Randy pulled his friend into a hug, comforting him before asking something that was on his mind.

"Hey John…?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said you only had a crush on him last time I saw you since J- ….Cena's party…?" Orton corrected himself, avoiding referring to both his friends as 'John'. "Why the tears…?"

Morrison looked up at his taller friend, the emotion in his eyes explaining everything.

"You….love him…?" Orton realised.

Morrison nodded, giving Orton a small smile.

"Oh John…" Randy sighed. "You're gonna have to be real careful now you know right?"

"…yeah"

"Ok…if you're happy then I'll support you, you know that right? You're my best friend…"

"Thanks Randy…" Morrison muttered, smiling and wiping away some of his tears.

The two of them stood there silently and jumped slightly as the medic room door opened and closed suddenly. They both spun around and saw Miz standing there, looking slightly dazed and staring at Morrison, who stood there staring back shocked at the sudden appearance of the person he loved. He looked away slightly to hide his wet face as he blushed slightly.

Orton smiled and put a hand on Morrison's shoulder before announcing "Well I better get going, there's stuff I need to do…good to see you're ok Miz. See you later John…"

"Oh…um bye…" Morrison replied as he watched Orton disappear down the corridor. He then turned to The Miz. "Are you ok…?"

Miz smiled at him and held his arms out for a hug which Morrison gladly accepted, pulling Miz close kissing him gently on his forehead, not wanting to risk anything else.

"What did they say…?" Morrison asked his partner.

"Uh…it's nothing Jomo…"

"Mizzy…"

The Miz sighed before giving in, as usual, to John Morrison. He hated upsetting Morrison so he usually gave him what he wanted.

"Just a minor concussion…they said I'd be fine in a few days…until then I'm unfortunately not allowed to drink…"

"Yeah… because The Miz totally needs to drink more than he already has in his lifetime!" Morrison laughed.

Miz smiled back, then noticed something. "You've been crying Jomo. Why?" He asked.

"You were hurt…and I didn't know what had happened to you, or if you were ok, or when you were going to wake up or-"

Miz was staring at John Morrison as he blurted out the reasons for his tears. He knew he should have been sympathetic towards his upset friend, but the only thought that managed to stay in his mind as he listened was _'Jomo's so cute when he's worried about me! I still can't believe he likes me…'_

So instead of reassuring Morrison he was ok, The Miz reached out and grabbed Morrison while he was still talking and kissed him and refused to stop until both of them were breathless.  
Morrison went to step away, worried someone would spot them, but Miz had other ideas and wrapped his arms around Morrison's waist, pulling him close, their bodies almost touching.

"Mizzy what-"

"I love you Jomo…"

"Mizzy…we're still at work…the others might-"

"How much do you love me Jomo?" Miz asked, cutting him off again.

"We're at-"

"I don't care. No one's here right now and every time I ask you this, something happens before you answer; like with Kelly…Kelly. So how much do you love me John Morrison?"

Morrison hesitated at this sudden question after what he'd realised as he waited for Miz to wake up, but figured he'd have to admit it.

"When you first tried to ask me this it was only a crush that I had on you Miz." John Morrison told him.

Miz looked disappointed and a little upset at this news but gestured for Morrison to continue.

"But as I realised tonight after that match…I…"

"You what Jomo? Are you ok…?"

Morrison swallowed and took a deep breath then continued his sentence.

"I-…it's not just a crush I have on you anymore Miz…"

"So what you're saying is…?"

"Exactly what you've obviously been wanting to hear each time you've asked me that question… I-I love you Mike."

Miz's eyes widened at the confession. It was what he'd been wanting to hear, from the moment he'd first seen Morrison, not that he was about to admit that.

"You love me? Really? Oh my god…you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to hear that!" The Miz said excitedly, bouncing on his toes like a hyped up three year old. "I know you've said it before, but it clearly didn't have the same meaning or emotions behind it then…"

"Calm down Mizzy!" Morrison said, laughing and raising his hands cautiously. "Now I've got a question for you."

He waited for The Miz to settle down, which took a few minutes as he continued bouncing. Morrison had to fight the urge not to laugh at the smile on Miz's face.

Miz finally stopped and took a deep breath in to calm himself then asked "So. What was your question?" casually as if he'd never had the childlike moment.

Morrison couldn't help but laugh after that.

"Now that you're done bouncing like a kid on a sugar rush Miz... I was going to ask you how much you loved me…" Morrison said, after he was done laughing.

Miz froze, suddenly becoming serious he asked "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

"Um…"

"Do you really want a complete honest answer to that question…?"

"Uh…do I?" Morrison asked uncertainly. "Should I be worried that The Miz is willingly offering an HONEST answer…?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me anyway… Though if you do, you'll probably just get freaked out…" Miz mumbled.

"Oh Mike…don't be so self conscious…it's not normal for you…Just answer the question please!"

"Ok. If you're sure you really wanna know…"

"Miz!"

"Ok, ok!" Miz said before pausing as he worked up the courage to finally admit his true feelings for Morrison, hoping he wasn't rejected afterwards as he doubted Morrison would ever feel the same way.

"John Morrison," He began, taking Morrison's hand in both of his. "I loved you since the moment I saw you when I first got moved to ECW. I loved you then and have only fallen more in love with you since that day and it's painful seeing you and not being able have you with me because of everyone around us…and also because I love you a lot more than you love me and I don't want to frighten you or creep you out with it."

"You…love me that much Mizzy…?"

Miz looked him in his eyes and said "Yes John, I do. If I had my way…I'd have already proposed to you…"

Morrison stood there unblinking, as if he'd gone into shock.

"Jomo…? I'm sorry if I scared you…I know you don't feel that way about me and that's fine. As long as I get to be with you…but either way, I'm gonna keep trying until you do." Miz apologized, and then noticed Morrison was still not responding. "Jomo? John? Please say something!"

Morrison blinked a few times before looking at Miz, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Jomo…please don't cry…I'm sorry I-"

"Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before…" Morrison said, smiling. "I love you Mizzy and I'll more than happily let you keep trying to make me feel the same way you do…" He added, flinging his arms around Miz's neck and kissing him.

Miz eagerly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Morrison's waist again.  
Morrison may not feel the same way he did yet, but Miz was happy that he was actually going to let him try and that was good enough for him, because he promised himself he wasn't ever going to give up on John Morrison, no matter how long it took.


	6. Unexpected

"Ha-ha you love a guy!"

"Oh my god…so do you Miz…" John Morrison retorted, rolling his eyes. They had left work after their incident with Cryme Tyme and were walking into the hotel the Superstars were all staying at.

"Yeah…so?"

"You're supposed to be the 'chick' magnet…"

"Well too bad…" Miz said, thinking of a smart reply. "I'm now…The Jomo magnet! Hoorah!"

Morrison laughed, gently shoving Miz's shoulder as he pushed the button for the hotel elevator.

"If you go around saying that everyone will surely know…"

"Fiiiine…" Miz sighed. "I just won't say it in front of people…" He smirked at Morrison as the elevator door opened and they stepped in.

"Say what now?" Said a heavily accented voice from inside the elevator.

The tag team partners looked away from each other for the source of the voice and spotted Matt Hardy standing in one corner of the elevator.

"None of your business redneck!" The Miz snapped. "Beat it!"

"Well gee…I'd love ta Miz, but 'cause you guys pushed the elevator button and whatnot…I have to wait for you's before I can get to the floor I was heading to…" Matt replied sourly as Miz pushed a button and the doors closed.

"You awesome guys pushed the elevator button and whatnot…" Miz mocked him in a horrible imitation of Matt's accent.

"Stop making fun of my accent! I can't help it if I'm from North Carolina!"

"I don't care where you come from Matt! It doesn't make you any less annoying!"

"I'm annoying? Says the Miz! You can't get much more annoying than you!"

After that the elevator remained silent and Matt noticed Morrison had been giving him a dirty look the whole time but hadn't said anything. The elevator finally dinged at the floor Miz had selected and the partners walked out, but just before he stepped out, John Morrison turned to Matt Hardy and said "We don't speak like ugly rednecks in the Palace of Wisdom!" before turning around and following Miz down the hallway, leaving Matt looking very confused from the sudden insult.

"Mizzy!" Morrison called, running to catch up to his partner who was a few metres down the hallway ahead of him.

"Come on Jomo!" Miz said quietly so the Superstars in their rooms wouldn't hear, stopping at his room and unlocking the door.

He opened it and motioned for Morrison to quickly come inside, before another Superstar saw them. Once they were both in, Miz locked the door and threw the hotel room key on a coffee table and dumped his bag of wrestling gear on the floor, Morrison placing his bag neatly in front of Miz's hotel wardrobe.

Morrison stood up after putting his sunglasses in his bag and felt Miz's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I love you Jomo…" The faux-hawked superstar whispered in his ear.

"Love you Miz…" He laughed as Miz kissed his neck.

"I have something for you…" Miz said, reaching into his pocket with one hand and pulling out a different set of keys.

"What?" Morrison asked suspiciously.

"This…" Miz said, removing his other hand from Morrison's waist and began fiddling with the keys, making them jingle. When the noise stopped, he spun Morrison around to face him and got him to hold his hands out.

Miz dropped something small in Morrison's hand, when he looked to see what it was, Morrison found a key.

"Mizzy….what-?"

"It's for our house." The 'chick' magnet replied casually.

"You mean your house?" Morrison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Our house."

Morrison thought about it for a few seconds.

"You mean…you want me to move in…?"

Miz nodded.

"But- Mizzy I…."

"It's ok if you're not ready yet…but keep the key anyway…one day I'm sure you'll need it." Miz smiled, closing Morrison's hands around the key for him and pushing the hands towards Morrison's body until he pocketed the key.

"I- um…thanks?"

Miz kissed his forehead and smiled.

"Hungry?" Miz asked him, walking towards the kitchen.

"Um…no. Mizzy! Are you ok?" Morrison cried out as Miz stopped suddenly, swaying and holding his head.

Morrison ran over to him and put his arms around the 'chick' magnet's shoulders and guided him to the bed, sitting him down.

"I'm…just dizzy still…." Miz mumbled as Morrison sat next to him.

"Aww poor Mizzy you need a hug" Morrison said softy, wrapping his arms around The Miz.

"The Miz always welcomes hugs from Jomo!" Miz announced.

"Oh really?" Morrison asked in his stuck up 'Dirt Sheet' voice.

"Sure do! The Miz thinks anything from Jomo is good!"

"What about insults….?"

"Well nothing to do with not wanting me…that really sucks."

Morrison smiled and kissed him on the cheek then played with Miz's hair.

"Don't mess it up…" Miz mumbled.

"Why would I when I hate my own hair being messy Mizzy? I just thought the colour you streaked it with was… interesting." Morrison said, smirking.

"What, the pink? Why?" Miz asked, looking at him.

"Well…it's pink for starters Mizzy…It won't really help with those jokes Cryme Tyme started about us… "

"What like how they keep joking about us being together? Well we are…"

"That's not the point Miz! They aren't supposed to know that we really are, it's a secret remember?"

"Of course I do Jomo," Miz said, stroking his partner's hair. "And it will stay that way…unless of course we decide otherwise…"

"Which we won't…" Morrison finished.

"Ok Jomo. If that's what you want, then that's how it'll be." Miz said, putting a hand under Morrison's face and pulling it towards him.

Morrison forced him to stop when their faces were so close together that their lips were almost touching each other's, much to the annoyance of The Miz.

"That's exactly what I want Mizzy…" Morrison told him.  
Miz looked into Morrison's brown eyes right in front of him; they were sparkling from the light in the roof behind Miz, who couldn't help but stare.

"So beautiful…"

"What?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" Miz asked.

"Uh…Yeah…so what is?" Morrison questioned.

"You-…your eyes…" Miz stuttered, nervous.

"Oh really?" Morrison asked playfully, smiling at him, playing his teasing games again.

"Y-yeah…" Miz said, trying to restrain himself, with Morrison's face so close to his.

_'Damn, why does he have to do this? It's so frustrating trying not to just reach out and grab him!'_ Miz thought.

Unfortunately for The Miz, Morrison realised he was having a hard time restraining himself and took advantage of it. He slowly moved ever so slightly closer to his partner, smiling evilly as he did so.

"Jomooooo! Whyyyyy?" Miz whined.

"Because I know how much you love it…" Morrison said seductively.

Miz was desperately trying not to get too excited, knowing Morrison was purposely taunting him and would move away again…sooner or later… The only problem was Miz's attempts weren't working.

Morrison began kissing him and Miz, unable to resist, stupidly began kissing him back. Miz started kissing him more passionately and was surprised when Morrison did the same back, instead of moving away to taunt him.  
Miz turned his body so that he was sitting fully on the bed, having had his legs dangling over the side earlier; he swung them up onto it, Morrison immediately taking advantage of this.

He moved so that he straddling Miz and continued kissing him, forcing Miz to lean backwards until he had no choice but to place his hands behind himself to avoid falling backwards, Morrison put his own hands on the bed just like he'd placed his legs.

Morrison suddenly stopped kissing him and sat on Miz where he knew it would drive him insane the most, his smile evil.

"Jomo…" Miz moaned. "Why do you have to be so cruel…?"

"I'm not cruel," Morrison answered back. "You just get excited way too easily…"

"Aww come on! How can I help it when you keep doing these things? And besides…anyone would, it's you!"

Morrison leaned over Miz, holding himself above his partner's face and stared at him, seeing lust in Miz's eyes. "How do you do it, when you want me that much?" Morrison asked him, seeing his eyes sparkling with the emotion.

"It's really hard…"

He continued looking and saw there was also a lot of pain in his partner's eyes.  
Miz saw Morrison's smile fade, instead looking guilty. "And also painful to have to do so…" Miz added, seeing Morrison had noticed the fact already.

"I'm sorry…" Morrison mumbled, realising he'd been unintentionally hurting Miz this whole time. He'd had no idea Miz wanted him that badly.

Morrison got up and slid off the bed, walking towards to the door, dragging a hand through his still neat dark hair.

"Jomo wait…" Miz said, getting up and going over to him.

Miz put a hand on Morrison's shoulder, thinking he was going to leave. As soon as his hand made contact with Morrison, the wavy haired Superstar spun around and grabbed him, forcing him against the wall near the door, his arms on either side of Miz, preventing him from escaping.

Morrison began kissing his neck but Miz stopped him, gently holding his head back.

"Jomo what are you doi-?" Miz tried to ask.

Morrison put a finger to Miz's lips to cut him off and answered "This is what you wanted isn't it?" He moved his finger away and kissed Miz's lips a few times before letting Miz answer him.

"Yeah…" Miz moaned as Morrison started kissing his neck again. "This isn't a game again is it…?"

"Nope." Morrison answered, looking him into Miz's bright blue eyes to show him he wasn't lying.

Miz's eyes lit up with happiness and the lust that Morrison had seen in them before and he began to kiss Morrison; pulling him closer, a hand in his partner's long hair and the other around his waist.

Morrison put his hands on either side of Miz's face as Miz began kissing him with a fiery passion after having to restrain himself earlier. Morrison returned the passion, moving closer and pressing his body against Miz's as he felt Miz's tongue inside his mouth.

Miz moved his hand lower down Morrison's waist over his backside and pushed Morrison closer against him.

"Jomo…" He moaned as Morrison kissed a trail from Miz's mouth and down his neck, pulling Miz's Chick Magnet shirt off so he could reach his neck better.  
Morrison moved, kissing Miz's mouth again as Miz slowly slid his hands from the back of Morrison and around to the front. As they continued kissing, Miz sneakily slid his hands under Morrison's t-shirt and began caressing Morrison's abs.  
Morrison gasped as Miz's hands touched his bare skin, slightly cold, but moaned as he continued.

"So hot…" Miz mumbled.

Morrison pulled away to catch his breath, but let Miz continue caressing him.

"Thought you said I was beautiful?" Morrison laughed.

"You're hot too…" Miz countered.

"What else am I then?" Morrison asked, blushing.

"You're also cute…" Miz said touching one of Morrison's reddened cheeks softly before wrapping his arms around Morrison's waist, holding him against him.

"And…" He continued. "You're The Shaman of Sexy…"

"You're such a flirt stop it!" Morrison said, poking Miz's shoulder.

"You asked…" Miz sulked as Morrison detangled himself from Miz and went over to Miz's hotel bed.

"I could keep going, saying all the things you are…but I'd be here forever 'cause you're just that awesome Jomo!"

Morrison smiled at him. "Thanks…but we should get some sleep. We have to fly back home to LA tomorrow…"

Miz frowned at him.

"You mean you're going?" He asked as Morrison reached the spot where he'd placed his bag.

The long haired brunette paused as he was unzipping his bag and stood back up to face his partner. Miz looked as if he were going to cry. Morrison sighed and held out his arms, Miz gladly walking to him to except the hug.

"You really want me to stay that much?" He asked The Miz as he stepped back after the hug.

Miz nodded, smiling hopefully.

He watched Morrison silently think it over, hoping Morrison would stay, biting his lower lip anxiously. Finally Morrison looked at him again and answered "Ok Mizzy, I'll stay."

"Yay!" Miz exclaimed, suddenly wrapping Morrison in a crushing hug.

"Ok Mike….settle down. You're acting like an excited three year old again!" Morrison gasped, prying Miz off him so he could breathe again.

Morrison woke up early the next morning, feeling a pair of arms around him and smiled, remembering how happy Miz had been when he'd agreed to stay with Miz in his hotel room.

He felt slightly cold despite the thick blankets and couldn't figure out why.

"Oh yeah…" He muttered to himself as he spotted his clothes on the floor next to the bed. "That's why…"

Morrison smiled recalling what had happened after he'd told Miz that he was staying when he felt something touch the back of his neck. He felt it again and realised Miz was awake and kissing him again.

"Good morning Mizzy…" Morrison laughed, Miz's kisses tickling the back of his neck.

"Morning my beautiful Jomo…"

Morrison felt himself go red at the comment and was suddenly thankful he wasn't facing Miz.

"Did you enjoy last night…?"

"Uhh…" Morrison wasn't sure what to say.

"I know I did… first time I've done that though…" Miz admitted.

"Oh…um…really?" Morrison asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah… You're the only guy I've ever liked or even thought about this way…"

"Oh…"

"What about you Jomo?" Miz asked.

"Um…" Morrison said, sitting up. "We should probably get ready…if we don't wanna get caught we have to go before the other Superstars get up…"

Miz sighed and rolled his eyes. Morrison had avoided the question in the annoying way Miz usually would, but Miz decided not to push on it; Morrison was right after all, they did need to get going. So Miz reluctantly got up and dressed and packed his bag to leave.

Once they'd gotten off the plane in Los Angeles, where they both lived, Morrison had invited Miz to spend time with him at his house as Miz had seemed really depressed on the flight back; knowing that they'd part ways once they landed.

They were sitting in Morrison's lounge room on his incredibly comfortable couch, Miz with his arm around Morrison's shoulders, who was snuggled up against him with an arm draped over his chest. They'd been sitting there for a few hours since getting back, having watched a DVD of a movie they'd missed seeing in the cinemas due to work.

"I love you John…" He said, playing with a strand of Morrison's hair that was sitting on the shoulder Miz's hand was resting on.

"Love you Mizzy!" Morrison said, turning his head to kiss Miz's cheek.

"I'm thirsty…you want a drink Miz?"

"Um yeah…thanks." Miz smiled as Morrison got up and walked to the kitchen.

Just as Morrison closed the fridge, there was a knock on his front door.

'_Who could that be…?'_ He wondered, walking over to Miz and handing him a bottle of drink.

He walked over to the door, still carrying his own bottle. He reached out with his free hand and cautiously opened the door.

Seeing who it was, Morrison dropped his drink, the bottle smashing on the doorstep.


End file.
